What Hurts The Most (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: AU. Lauren always said that she was going to protect Bo, even if that mean giving up her own life.


**AN:** I had this crazy thought or idea and I had to put it somewhere so...here it is.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked at Evony with a smile while I reassured her with my eyes as I took my purse. It was good and even tender to see Evony worry for someone who wasn't her, but even with all her sad looks and words I have made a decision and I was going to do it.

"Is what I have to do."

"Do you realize that once you're dead you wouldn't be able to come back?" asked Evony. "Bo wouldn't be able to save you like she did with Kenzi, nobody is going to be able to save you and when the time passes you won't be anything but a distant memory."

Her tears told me another history, but I let her try to make me less while I walked to her and hugged her with one big smile. Evony Fleurette Marquise, the great Morrigan, was crying because I was going to die and if I'm honest, I was a little impressed by that fact.

I never thought someone would cry for me...

"Thanks, Evony...for everything.

"Just leave me alone." said Evony getting away from me. "If you're not going to give me the serum at least let me age in peace."

"You don't need it, Evony." I said while I looked at her. "You're perfect as a human and I'm sure Vex will be beside you to help you in this world."

Without waiting for her answer I left. I have other things to take care of before I leave this world. Everything was going as I planned it, even though I had to change my plans more than once since I started this quest to protect Bo.

First, I thought in making Bo human, but then I realized that it wasn't my call to make so I though in making myself fae but I didn't want to lose my identity.

That's why I thought that the best we could do was stop hurting each other and be friends till I died or she was called to her destiny and we had to separate either way.

But that didn't work either because Bo is hard-head and didn't believe in the rules that wasn't good for her, she fought them and even if she was lost, now she was fighting to come back and be better and she wanted her family by her side.

She wanted Dyson, Tamsin, Trick, Kenzi, that even gone was more present than ever and she wanted me.

But for some of us life was shorter and some of us were just thinking of making it shorter.

I got in the car I borrowed from Evony and I put my hand in the front letting out a simple breath. This was the end of my journey, this was the goodbye that I always wanted to say but never got the chance.

Why things came when I less waited for them or even when I didn't want them?

At least I got the chance to treat humans and fae, I fought big bad people, I made friends and enemies, I found love. Everything will be forever in me and maybe, after some years everything will be forgotten like Evony said.

But it didn't matter because I did what I wanted to do.

I took my phone putting the speaker while I called the only person in this world who understood me better than anyone, like me, she did the same before and went through everything with Bo.

"Hotpants!?"

I laughed when I heard Kenzi's voice. It was nearly ridiculous that I missed her this much, but there I was talking to her while I heard my human companion laugh and be like the great girl she was before Hale's death.

"Hi, Kenzi."

"What's up, chica?" "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, Kenzi." "How are you?"

There was a moment of silence and for a second I thought she had just hung up, but then I heard her breath and I felt my heart beat a little faster while I waited for her to tell me something important.

"I'm thinking of coming back, Lo."

There it was. For a moment I had the urge to tell her to never come back to this dangerous place, but I decided not to tell her anything while I tried to find the necessary words because part of me wanted her far from here but the other part of me knew that Bo needed her.

They were Bo and Kenzi, inseparable.

"Is...a good idea, Kenzi." I said, trying not to cry.

_It's a good idea because Bo is going to need you soon..._

"You...you think that Bo is going to want me again?" asked Kenzi.

"Do you think that Bo could say no to you, Kenzi?" I asked.

Kenzi laughed while I felt my tears run down my face. This was the Kenzi that we all needed and it was a shame that I couldn't get to see more of her when she comes back, but my choice was made and this was the goodbye I wanted to have with her.

"Come back soon, Kenzi..." I muttered.

"Don't tell me the great Lauren Lewis misses me?" asked Kenzi with a funny edge in her voice.

"Of course I miss you. You're the only one who knows about the vodka in the lab."

That made Kenzi laugh again and I smiled as I parked in front of the Dal where I could see Vex waiting for me by the doors with an angry face and a look that screamed "get away from me."

"I'll come back soon, doc." said Kenzi after a moment. "And when I get there I want to talk to you."

"I will always be here, Kenzi." I said. "Be safe."

"You too, Lauren."

I put down the phone letting out a breath as I tried to control myself. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to take this step, but at the same time I couldn't let the gods touch Bo and this was the only way I knew to stop them enough time to protect Bo.

"This doesn't have to be like this."

Vex's voice made me look at him as I saw him jump beside me. He was going to be my partner in this mission and he was going to be the one to bring the box safe back to Bo, who had to be the guardian of the danger inside it.

"But this is just how is going to be, Vex." I said. "You're ready?"

"I'm always ready." said the mesmer looking at me as he touched my arm. "You?" "Are you ready to die?"

_Never..._

"Let's go..."

I drove out the Dal and to the place where the gods lived determined to end with all this craziness while I can and with the hope to give Bo the future she always wanted. A future in with I will always be with her.

Only not the way that Bo thought.

* * *

_Hours later..._

I never thought that I see this day or, better said, I never thought this day could happen. This battle was the hardest of all my life and not only because they were three gods against one human and one mesmer but because we found a way to put them in the box.

And, in exchange, only one of us survived all this ordeal.

I'm still unsure how Lauren did it. How she imprisoned Zeus, Hera and Iris in the box, but she did it and Lauren disappeared after that. Not leaving a trace behind her.

How sad is that the true heroine of all this doesn't have a body to bury?

I got closer to the box where the gods were imprisoned and knowing they couldn't get out easy, I kicked it in rage. They destroyed everything for years. They killed humans and fae without caring about anything else.

And now, they took the last piece of the puzzle with them, the light.

When I meet Lauren, I knew she would be something important, there was something in her, as if she was an angel who came to save this poor souls locked in hell and now I realized that this thought was a reality.

_Immolo illuminatio pro petenti. Libra in mundum deum ineunt Spei_

_I sacrifice my light in the name of this request. Free this world of the gods. Oh, great spirit of hope._

This were the words used by Lauren to put the gods in the box. The same words Evony used to put Eros in it a long time ago and locked him there till the moment of his death.

But the difference between Lauren and Evony was that when Evony used them, she was fae and the only thing that disappeared was the light she was starting to recover as a human, but Lauren was human and light so, saying the words meant her own death sentence.

I growled at the irony. For years Lauren wasn't anything to anyone till Bo.

Bo...only thinking about how she could take this I have the urge to leave the city and run till the most hidden place in the world.

But I couldn't do it, not this time.

_**Vex!**_

_**Lauren!?**_

_**Get the box to Bo! Be the hero you always wanted to be!**_

Hero? Yes, maybe a long time ago I wanted to be one, but now I realized that I couldn't be a hero. Not with people like Lauren, who sacrifice everything for a better world that they could never enjoy.

I walked to the box again and took her in my arms. I have to get it to Bo and let her keep it as its guardian. This is what it had to happen and even if I didn't want to see her face when I tell her the sad news I knew I had to do it.

Lauren was dead and all was left of her was...nothing.

Suddenly I felt my eyes full of tears because that stupid humans. This only happened with Kenzi and the truth be told. I didn't want to revive this moment, but Lauren won me over with her calm smile and her determined eyes, making me think that everything could be alright just before it got worse.

"Why do you have to die?" I asked. "Why couldn't you stay away for once?"

The answer was very clear. Everything was for the woman who was left behind in all this battle and now had to face the consequences because there was not coming back for this.

Not even in this world.

* * *

Trick and Mark were closing the bar, the two of them in their own world when the doors opened and they saw Bo with Dyson and a human that followed them and that seemed lost between the surprise and the shyness.

"Alice?"

"Hi..Mark?"

"Yes..." said Mark.

Dyson touched the human's arm and told her something in private while he looked at his son who seemed to catch the message and took Alice's hand, leading her to the back of the Dal while she looked one more time at Dyson before disappearing through the door making the wolf turn to the blood king and the succubus who were looking at him in curiosity.

"This is not..." started Dyson.

"It's ok, Dyson. You deserve it." said Bo with a smile.

Dyson gave her a shy smile as Trick cleared his voice and crossed his arms on his chest waiting for them to talk.

"Tamsin is gone." said Bo. "She told me she was in love with me, but I...I'm just not in love with her."

"You're in love with Lauren. It's so clear that I didn't know how she didn't see it." said Dyson.

"Yeah...the thing is that she's gone." said Bo. "I'm worried."

"You shouldn't..."

Tamsin's voice confused all the people inside the Dal, but the valkyrie didn't bother to care as she walked to the bar and put herself a drink before looking again at her friends that seemed surprised to see her.

"Tamsin..." started Bo.

"Don't talk to me. Don't touch me...I don't even want you to look at me right now." growled Tamsin. "But I promised you to be here and here I am..."

Bo looked at her for a moment before holing her hands in surrender. She lost a friend in Tamsin, yes, but she had the warrior valkyrie she needed right now and maybe, in this moment, it was what they needed.

It seemed that the things were going back to its place alone. Her relationships with Dyson and Tamsin, her father, the gods and Lauren.

_I know what I'm doing..._

_I need you to trust me..._

That's two sentences had her more worried than anything because the last time Lauren knew what she was doing she had to hid from the fae...the last time Lauren knew what to do, she was nearly killed by Massimo.

Everytime Lauren knew what to do meant that something was going to happen with her and Bo wasn't ready for that.

"Trick, we need to know everything about the fae gods." said Dyson.

"It'ss complicated." said Trick. "Their power comes from their need to show their superiority and how much power they held against others. About what you told me and this storm, I think that the gods are Zeus, Hera and Iris. The good news is that we have them located, the bad ones is that...we can't kill them...we have to lock them away."

"How?" asked Tamsin.

"The box..." muttered Bo. "Locking them in the box like Evony did with Eros."

"It could be a solution." said Trick.

Suddenly, the doors of the Dal opened and Vex appeared with a box that he threw at Bo's feet while the mesmer looked at the succubus as one single tear ran down his face at the same time that Trick walked to the box to look at her.

"The gods are here...in the box." said Vex. "Lauren took care of them."

The words got them at the same time. While Trick, Dyson and Tamsin looked at Vex, Bo stood there looking at the box as if Lauren was about to get out of here in any moment.

_I know what I'm doing..._

_I need you to trust me...I'm living my dream of treating humans and faes. I'm directing research and nothing has to do with Evony._

_I'm only working for me._

_I wish we could lay here forever..._

Lauren was silent in that moment and then she told her something about a wine that Bo didn't understand.

Her way to look at her...her way to make love to her that night...

Bo's eyes were filled with tears while the succubus tried to stop her thoughts as she knelt on the ground. She put her hands in her hair and moved her head while every piece of the puzzle started to make sense in her head.

That's when she realized that Lauren wasn't trying to fix their relationship, no, Lauren was saying goodbye with her words and her acts.

"How...?" muttered Dyson feeling his own surprise, mixing with some sadness that he didn't know.

Bo couldn't and didn't want to hear nothing else so she ran from the Dal only to get out at the solitary, cold and clear night as the pain broke everything inside her. Lauren didn't survive that battle, she knew that and the rage of not begin able to stop her was destroying her.

That's why she did the only thing she could do now.

"Lauren!?" shouted Bo looking around her. "Lauren!?" "Lauren, come here!"

Nothing happened and Bo put her hands on her face as her heart broke and she could feel only the pain of having Lauren's goodbye in front of her and not seeing it, to worried in her own bubble to even know what was happening.

That's why Lauren told her about her short time of life compared to hers. That's why Lauren told her something about her past. That's why Lauren did all she always wanted her to do.

"Lauren!"

Her cries were heard around the place, but she never received an answer and Bo cried desperately. She never imagined this. She always thought that she would be the first to fall but now...

"Lauren..." cried Bo. "Why!?" "Why, damn it!?"

She fell to the ground, punching it over and over while her heart broke with every punch a little more. If she had been more focused, if she had looked better at Lauren this would not have happened, she would not have allowed it.

_For giving me the freedom to love,_

_And I do...forever..._

She raised her hand to her neck by instinct remembering that she didn't wear the necklace anymore, she hid it because she didn't want anyone to know the place Lauren had in her heart and soul, but that decision turned out to be her worst mistake.

Because it didn't protect Lauren and she lost a lot of time trying to fake that she didn't love the blonde.

"Lauren...Lauren..." muttered Bo.

Her hand glowed a little and then, Bo saw the necklace in her palm, wrapped in her fingers with a little and beautiful light that surrounded her with warm making her cry harder.

Her heart chose Lauren long time ago, her mind did it too, but Bo was afraid to hurt Lauren or that someone could use the doctor against her and in the end, it was Lauren who give her life up to save her, willingly.

Bo wrapped the necklace in her hand and raised it to her lips, kissing the cold metal while her body tremble from the crying. She will not recover from this lost, this love was too strong and it wanted to get out so much and she didn't have the time to express it but in one night full of need and longing.

Could she had done thing differently? Could she had loved Lauren more and gave her more? Bo thought she could but now it was too late.

"Bo..."

Dyson's voice brought her back while the succubus looked at the wolf that had one of the saddest looks she ever seen on him on his face. That's when she understood that Lauren did a lot more that love her, she had made a difference.

And she did one more thing locking the gods, forever.

"Bo..."

"Leave me alone!" shouted Bo.

"Bo, you need to go back...the box..."

"I don't care about the fucking box!" shouted Bo out of her mind. "Lauren is gone, Dyson!" "Lauren is gone!"

"Bo, please..."

"Bring her back, Dyson!" "Bring her back to me, please!"

"I can't Bo...I'm sorry..."

"Dyson...I love her." muttered Bo looking at the wolf as she stood on the ground. "I love her so much that I don't know what to do...What can I do now?"

The question seemed so innocent that Dyson only could hug Bo while she looked lost without knowing that turn her life was going to take.

Or if there was anything to turn back to...


End file.
